Welcome To Our World
by Pricat
Summary: Two human friends of Shrek's get to live in Duloc and Far, Far Away but life there is more wonderful and unexpected as you could imagine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by a day dream and a dream I had Monday and last night about my best friend Leah and I living in Shrek's world but we go to colllege in Far, Far Away and it was too cool not to write about but I haven't abandoned the fandom as I flip flop through the many fandoms I love and write for but I'm looking forward to Scared Shrekless next month and still working on my fic for that.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a wintry day in Far, Far Away as two females were walking towards the castle where Arthur Pebdragon or Artie as he liked to be called lived but one of them would be living there as she was attending college in Far, Far Away but the hazel eyed female with warm hazel brown eyes was helping the one with black and red hair moving her stuff into her room in the castle as they were bringing boxes of stuff into the room as the black and red haired woman was using her long cane to find her way but she was excited and nervous as this was the world she loved being in besides Aria her kingdom.

"You okay?" Leah asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine.

It's just going to take a while for us to get used to living here." Carley said.

Leah nodded as they left boxes in the room but they were going to Farbuck's to meet with their friends as they hadn't seen them in a long while since October but they left closing the door as Fiddlesworth sighed seeing them pass but the two females laugh as they left the castle.

"Come on!

I hope we're not late.

Our friends are waiting for us." Carley told her.

Leah understood her excitement as they hadn't seen their Dulocian friends in a while as they'd been busy at college in their world and wanted to live here and now their greatest dream was coming true but as they were heading to Farbuck's they felt snowballs being thrown at them but heard laughter as they saw the triplets had thrown them.

"Yes you guys are here to stay!

We can have fun!" Farkle said.

But Carley felt furry arms wrap around her in a hug as it was Snowgre as she smiled knowing her and the punk loving ogre and yeti teen were good friends as they loved punk music but he'd missed her but was stunned seeing she was going to the same college as him.

"That's so awesome!" he said.

Carley laughed but shivered in the cold but Snowgre saw her run into Shrek's arms in a jhug as he understood the strong bond they had but sighed as they entered Farbuck's as he saw Logan and some of his friends there making him nervous.

"Excuse me guys." Snowgre said.

Shrek scowled seeing he was with Logan and his friends but Fiona put a hand on his shoulder to relax him.

"Who're those guys with Snowg?" Leah asked him.

"That's Logan.

He's bad news.

He and his friends are mean." Felicia said.

Leah saw sadness in Carley's blue eyes hearing this.

"Don't worry about that.

We should get going to the swamp.

Leah brought a truck load of stuff." Shrek said.

Carley laughed at her best ogre friend.

Logan glared as he saw them.

Snowgre gulped knowing what Logan wanted to do...

* * *

Meanwhile at the swamp, Leah and Carley were helping with Leah's room as it was in the other guest room far from Snowgre's room which had been the old guest room but they were nearly done and were having fun as they then started having a snowball fight with the triplets as Snowgre joined in but relieved that Logan wasn't around.

He hated having to do things for him just because he was Brogan's son but smiled as he and Carley were having fun but Logan was watching but smiled as he had an idea.

Carley then saw it was early evening but had to leave before it got dark but the others understood as she left but Snowgre sighed seeing her leave as he went inside with the others but Leah wondered why he was sad.

She then saw him go into his room and close the door.

But she went to help Fiona with dinner as the ogress smiled seeing her there as she could use help getting dinner ready but she needed to tell the female some ground rules especially around her as she knew Snow would freak if Leah was near her all the time but she'd tell her later but Leah was quiet while cutting up vegetables but understood as she was wondering how Carley was doing at the castle.

"I'm sure she's fine.

You can ask in the morning." Fiona told her.

Leah nodded in reply.

She hoped her friend was okay.

* * *

But in her room at the castle, Carley used some of her Arian magic to sort out her room but was tired and wanted to sleep as she and Leah hadn't slept last night because they were excited about today but she put on warm pyjamas as she fell asleep on the bed with her Shrek plushie in her arms but her sky blue eyes closed thinking about what tomorrow would bring...


	2. Settling In

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for their reviews but I hope people like this and enjoy.**

* * *

Later that next morning Snowgre had went to hang out with Logan as he and his friends had told him to meet him at the Cavern which was a secret bar that a lot of ogre kids hung out at which was run by Logan's sister Rose and their mother Cookie but he wondered what they wanted as Logan was playing a guitar but Snowgre was nervous as Rose wondered what her brother was up to.

"You know those two human kids that came here?

We're going to make them wanna go back to their own world.

So you in or do you care about them?" he told him.

Snowgre shivered as he wanted to refuse but knew Logan would make his life at high school miserable but his human friends were cool but maybe there was a way he could still be friends with them and fool Logan as he wasn't as smart as him and Rose as they were taking extra classes at college while Logan was stuck in ninth grade.

"Okay I guess." he answered.

Logan smiled slamming their fists.

Snowgre then was drinking a smoothie as he saw Logan leave with his friends as Rose walked over to him as she had silver hair like her mother but had her father's eyes as she was slender yet muscle bound because she liked training with her Dad while Logan was being stupid.

She was Gothic and wearing black as there were dangly skull earrings from her trumpet shaped ears as she wore black lipstick but she liked Snowgre being nice.

"Don't listen to my idiot brother Snowg.

He's a meat head and you're awesome." she told him.

He had no idea she had a crush on him.

"Thanks Rose." he said.

He then smiled as he knew this was cool.

He was forming a punk band but Rose wanted to be in it.

He smiled as he went back to the swamp but saw Leah playing soccer with the triplets and scowled as he went inside as the triplets wondered why their cousin had been was acting strange around Leah.

"It's okay guys.

I'm used to it." she told them.

But Shrek was surprised himself but had a feeling Logan had told him to do this.

He then remembered they were going to Far, Far Away as the triplets were getting excited as they were going to visit their Grandmere and Artie but Snowgre was nervous knowing Logan was there and he hated being mean to his friends but sighed as they got into the onion carriage but he was quiet as the triplets were talking but Felicia wondered what was bothering her uncle.

"It's nothing Felicia." he told her.

* * *

Artie sighed as he was getting ready for Shrek and the others visiting but he smiled as he was hoping Snowgre was coming as he liked hanging out with him but he had a feeling that he'd changed but sighed as Lillian was having the chefs make lunch for when the others came as she smiled hearing Leah as she ran in hugging him as he smiled seeing.

"Hey Leah." he said.

"Hey Artie." she said.

He heard footsteps as Shrek and the others arrived.

Fiona smiled seeing Artie as they hadn't seen him in a while.

"How're things in the kingdom?" Shrek asked.

"They're going good." he replied.

They saw Leah go upstairs but Artie understood as she was looking for somebody.

She found her best friend wearing a punky outfit like those the Punk Princeeses, Fiona's band wore and smiled knowing she liked that but Carley smiled as she felt Leah hug her as she removed her earbuds as the English version of Closer was blasting out of them as she turned her I-Pod down but Leah knew how much she loved music.

"How was it... at the swamp?" she asked.

"It was great.

Snowgre's been acting funny.

I think Logan pushes him around.

What about you?

I was worried about you.

But Shrek said you were okay." she said.

"I was so wiped out from yesterday that I went to bed earlier.

But it seems to have worked.

Let's go have fun." she said.

Leah agreed as they left the girl's room which had posters of dragons and a Gaara wall scroll on the wall along with one of the ogre resistance but they closed the door before leaving but Fiddlesworth was in awe at what Carley was wearing.

He shook his head...

* * *

Fiona was stunned seeing the two females but saw Carley in her punk gear knowing somebody had told her about the Punk Princesses but it hadn't been Shrek as he'd promised never to tell anybody about the fact she'd had a band but Leah smirked as she knew it had been a dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior that had said as Fiona scowled.

"Hai Ogre Child told me about it." Carley said as she left with Leah...


	3. Standing Up For A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope Inyunaruto365 and Rooz like as I thank them for their reviews so far.**

* * *

Later that day, Carley and Leah were sgopping as it was something they loved doing in their world but in this world it was very cooler as things in the markets were different than in any mall but Leah had bought an new katana and some Naruto stuff while Carley had gotten some new notebooks for writing new Aria stories in along with a Gaara messenger bag for college.

They then felt snowballs hit them as Leah was about to unsheath her kunai but Carley stopped her seeing an ogre male that looked like Brogan but younger around Snowgre's age but was wearing a black leather jacket with black fingerless gloves like the Naruto gloves Leah was wearing but there were other kids surrounding them but Carley saw Snowgre there with worry in his emerald green eyes as he knew Logan was going to hurt them but knew Leah could take it.

"What's your problem?

We were just walking.

You guys are jerks." Leah said.

Carley nodded in reply but Logan saw her long cane and pushed her to the ground making both Leah and Snowgre angry knowing that wasn't right.

"That... wasn't nice." Leah heard her friend say sadly.

"So what're you going to do about it freak?

You and your loser friend should go back to your world where you belong as you clearly don't belong here!" Logan said.

Leah then saw Carley punch Logan sending him flying off his feet.

Snowgre smirked as he knew Carley had the fighting spirit of one of their kind.

"You got lucky." Logan said as he was fighting her.

Leah could see the fear in her nakama's eyes but she couldn't let it show as Logan was about to hurt her but Snowgre returned with Rose and Brogan stopping the fight as Snowgre saw Carley faint as he and Leah caught her.

"Let's get her back to the castle.

Is Logan watching?

I hate that galoot for hurting her.

You guys may be humans but you're cool.

Logan has a pea sized brain." he said.

Leah then scooped up her friend's stuff she'd been carrying before this happened but they then saw a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior in punk gear run to them as worry was in her dark eyes.

"Is she okay?

Jen saw the whole thing.

He alerted me." she said.

"Don't worry Ogre Child.

We're going to get her back to the castle." Leah told her.

She noticed Snowgre staring at Ogre Child with a light blush.

Leah knew that he had a little crush on her but he really cared about Carley.

He didn't know Rose was watching as she hoped Snowgre's friend was okay but wanted to see her Dad yell at Logan as it was one of her favpirite things to do but Snowgre and Leah were relieved as they made it to the castle but glad Artie and Lillian weren't around but headed to Carley's room but hoped things would be okay as Snowgre went back to the swamp

* * *

"I can't believe Brogan would let Logan do that.

He's such a jerk!" Snowgre told Shrek.

The p;der male ogre wasn't happy that Logan had done this but was trying not to let the anger take over knowing it would take him a while to calm down but understood as he hoped Carley was okay as he saw Leah return but there was anger and sadness in her hazel eyes.

"Is she okay?

Snowg told us everything." Shrek asked.

Leah nodded in reply.

"She's asleep now.

Ogre Child's with her.

What gives Logan the right to do that?" she said.

Shrek agreed as he knew Logan was a mess and couldn't believe Brogan and Cookie had let their son turn out like that but Leah was in awe hearing that.

"Do they know Logan's like that?" Leah asked.

Snowgre shook his head.

"Nope.

He fakes that from his parents." he answered.

"He's just a bully.

You know we're not all like that.

I hope she knows." he answered.

"Hai she knows you and the others aren't jerks.

She was worried he would hurt you too." she said.

He smiled knowing she was sweet and punky.

But like Leah, he couldn't allow anybody ogre or human to hurt her like this and he needed to see her but sighed knowing the two females were starting college in two day's time but knew Logan wouldn't be there.

"I should talk to her.

I have a feeling her self-esteem suffered now." he said.

Leah then saw Fiona come in but made a motion to the ogre male so that he couldn't tell her what had happened but she wanted to talk to the hazel eyed female but they noticed that Snowgre wasn't there.

He'd gone to Fsr, Far Away...

* * *

Snowgre smiled as he entered Carley's room through the window as learning ninja skills from Garrett had helped him with stealth as he saw her begin to wake up but she hugged him as his having fur made him look like a plushie to her which made him blush but Ogre Child smiled watching from the door way as Leah had told her to guard the young ruler of Aria but she sensed Snowgre wasn't a threat.

"Hey...

I-I'm sorry about Logan.

He's a meathead." he joked.

Carley smiled at that.

"Snowg?

Why do you hang out with Logsn and his jerk friends?

You're nice, kind and sweet so why be with them?

I know you wanted to stop him yourself.

I saw it in your eyes." she said.

"B-Because they're my only friends.

Like you, I have trouble making friends and Logan sort of cared about me at first when he didn't know me but I think he doesn't care about anybody but he's spollt because his parents own the Cavern." he began.

"What's that?

It sounds cool." she asked.

"It is.

It's a place where ogre kids hang out like a coffee house and bands play there.

You'd love it.

But Logan gets all uppity and won't let a lot of human kids in.

I guess I hang with him because I don't know a lot of kids as being an ogre and yeti combo makes kids nervous so Logan was the only one." he said.

"You know you have two true friends here in this very castle." she said.

"R-Really?" Snowgre asked.

She nodded.

"Hai Artie and me.

You're really cool and Logan's just a bully.

Besides I like you being a combo.

You're fluffy/" she said.

Snowgre smiled as he heard her sneeze.

"Aw man you should rest.

I don't want you to get ill." he said.

"You're gonna think about what we were talking about?" Carley said.

"Hai.

You make sense unlike Logan.

I'll see you later." he told her.

She nodded going to sleep...


	4. Meeting Garrett

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Rooz for her reviews.**

* * *

The next morning somebody wearing a green jerkin with a black headband with a metal plate with a snowflake emblem on it and looked like Snowgre but older and wore black fingerless gloves with metal plates with the same emblem on them.

His name was Garrett and was a Jonin from the Land of Snow but was moving into Far, Far Away as he was attending college but hadn't been among normal ogre kids as he had been living in Japan most of his life along with the Land of Snow.

Leah was curious as she saw him but was curious as he looked like an older version of Snowgre but an ninja but heard Carley whimpering as she saw Logan's friends bugging her and Snowgre as they'd been snowboarding but Snowgre was trying to stand up for her but Garrett was mad at these punks for bothering his younger brother.

"Leave them alone!" he told them.

Snowgre was happy seeing his brother but the ogre kids then saw him make hand signs as fire was bursting at them but Carley was in awe as he was like Sasuke but not evil.

"That was cool like Sasuke.

Who're you?

You look like Snowgre." Carley said.

Snowgre saw his brother laugh at her.

"This is your friend you were telling me about.

She's cute." he said.

"This is Garrett.

He's my older brother.

He lives in the Land of Snow.

A Jonin too." Snowgre told her.

"That so rocks!

What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I have to go to college here.

I know we're going to be friends." he told her.

But Snowgre saw Leah approach as they were going shopping for college stuff but were also going to the salon but Snowgre smiled knowing they were getting punky stuff done but he and Garrett were going to do some ninja training as he was a Chunnin.

He sighed as he was listening to punk music but was heading to the Cavern for a while as he liked hanging out with Rose but she was in a really good mood.

"Logan's being sent to reform school.

My Dad thinks it's a good thing." she said.

They were playing pool and talking.

He hoped things would be okay.

* * *

Later that day, Carley and Leah were at Farbuck's drinking pumpkin spice lattes and eating muffins but saw that Fiona and Snow were there as they normally hung out together but Leah smiled seeing both princesses holding hands and blushing.

"Aww it's cute huh Leah-chan?" Carley said.

They'd been at the salon but had gotten facials and manicures but Carley's nails were painted black but they then were nervous about starting college in the morning but Snowgre understood listening to their talk but was sweaty after ninja training with Garrett but Leah thought it was cool that Garrett was teaching his brother to be a Jonin.

He knew they were nervous but would do great knowing them but he wanted to take them to the Cavern as Brogan had made it that ogre and human kids could hang out but knew things would be okay as he yawned.

"Aww somebody's tired." Leah told Carley.

She agreed as she stroked Snowgre's furry head.

They then saw him stir as he rubbed sleep from his emerald green eyes.

They then left as they needed to have some fun.

They were heading to the swamp but Snowgre headed straight to his room to take an nap.

Shrek smiled as they were helping with dinner but knew they were worried about college.

He was happy Garrett was here as he knew that he was amazing.

He then saw Garrett show up.

He was living in a tree house in the forest.

"Konnichiwa guys.

What's up?" he said as Shrek laughed.

"Hey Garrett.

We're just getting ready for dinner.

We haven't seen you around in a while.

What brings you back here?" he told him.

"College." he answered simply.

Shrek understood as he was making dinner as Fiona was in Far, Far Away with Snow and he'd been left to look after the kids but the triplets were playing ninjas again using karate that their mother had taught them for self-defense reasons.

Garrett laughed as he was teaching them more karate.

Leah and Carley smiled at this but were staying for dinner.

* * *

Snowgre's emerald green eyes opened as he woke with a jolt knowing that he'd been asleep for a while as he saw Garrett meditating on the floor but he was happy seeing his brother awake.

"Hey sleepyhead you nearly missed dinner.

Your friends are a lot of fun." he said.

Snowgre nodded knowing he was right.

He wanted to take them to the Cavern but it could wait until tomorrow as he and Garrett left his room but heard the triplets laughing as they were playing in their room but smelt that dinner was ready as he saw Leah helping in the kitchen while Carley was reading.

Garrett saw his brother bluh seeing the black and red haired young adult there.

"You like her huh?" he said.

Snowgre shook his head.

He then went to join his cousin in the kitchen...


	5. Getting Breakfast

**A/N**

**Here's a little more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Leah was laughing as they were having a cook out but the triplets were having fun as they were playing musketeers again but she saw Puss playing with them but she noticed Snowgre was quiet as he along with her and Carley were eating.

"How long do you think your brother's staying?

He's really cool." Leah said as Carley nodded.

"Hai he's cool like Kakashi.

But you're awesome too Snowg.

I wonder what the Cavern's like?

It must be amazing.

Now that Logan's going away, we can have fun." she said.

Leah saw it was nearly sunset but Garrett saw that Carley was nervous as Snowgre had told him about her being visually impaired.

"But she lives here, right?

Like you and Snowg?" he said.

Leah shook her head.

"She lives at the castle with Artie.

Besides we should sleep soon.

We start college in the morning." she said.

Garrett then saw her go into the swamp house but Snowgre then was talking with Carley as they were listening to the new Bowling for Soup CD and were liking it but the royal carriage showed up as she hugged him before getting in but he sighed seeing it leave.

"_There goes my chance of talking to her about the Cavern._

_I do attend college tomorrow._

_Maybe I can tell her then."_ he thought.

Snowgre was looking at the stars in the night sky but distracted.

"Snowgre?

Earth to Snowgreia." Garrett called.

Snowgre snapped out of it as he realised the others were going inside.

"Coming." he said going inside.

Leah smiled as Snowgre was heading to his room...

* * *

Leah awoke early at sunrise from a cool dream about being a powerful ninja like Naruto but decided to go to Far, Far Away as she got dressed but knew Shrek and the others wouldn't mind as she left the swamp with the stealth of an ninja but headed to Far, Far Away which took a few hours to get there but smiled heading to the castle and wondered if Carley was awake yet but knew she was still asleep but wanted to have breakfast out before they went to their first day of college but Artie smiled seeing her as he was already up.

He was wearing feety pyjamas and a sleeping cap with a lion emvlem on them.

"I see you're ready for college.

Carley's in her room." he said.

"Thanks Artie." she said going upstairs.

She walked through a few corridors but heard music coming from her friend's room as there was a scroll with a dragon on the door knowing how much Carley liked dragons but she opened it gently but smiled seeing her friend still deep asleep wearing green pyjamas with her arms wrapped around a Shrek plush.

Leah couldn't help but smile broadly as she stroked her friend's hair gently.

She felt her begin to stir which was a good thing.

"Hey sleepyhead.

We don't want to miss our first day of college, right?" she said.

"Maybe." Carley answered softly.

Leah knew her friend was anxious about new things but that went away once she saw they weren't that scary but she understood sitting on the bed.

"It's okay.

It's scary for me too but at least we're together.

I bet we're going to have fun." Leah said.

Carley nodded as she knew Leah was right as she got dressed but grabbed her Gaara messenger bag and long cane as her anti-glare goggles were on her head.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yes.

But let's get something to eat." she answered.

Leah agreed as they left the castle as the early morning sun washed over the kingdom but they headed to a quaint little cafe in the artistic quarter of Far, Far Away as Leah thought the street performers and sorcerors there were cool and Carlet strongly agreed but saw an ogre male with a goatee looking at them as he was a performer but Leah threw a few coins.

"Merci." he said.

"Au Revoir." Carley said as they went on.

Leah smiled as they sat down and ordered breakfast but orientation wasn't happening until later that morning and they had a lot of time to have fun but were worrying about college.

But they then found a place where there was skateboarding going on but saw Brogan there on a board but they were in awe at this as it was awesome but they then heard something crying in growls as it was in a cardboard box but Carley was in awe seeing what it was as it was a baby dragon with light blue scales.

"Aww he's all alone and no=one wants him.

Let's take him to the castle." she said.

It was in her arms as Leah agreed.

They then headed back to see if Artie could help.


	6. First Day of College

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for her review.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Artie was in awe at this as he saw the small light blue scaled dragon in Carley's arms as he smiled knowing that some people owned dragons but it must've came from an owner that didn't want it but Leah saw sadness in Carley's eyes hearing this.

"I think he likes you.

You should keep him." he said.

Leah agreed with him.

She smiled as they went to her room but the dragon was excited seeing posters of dragons as Leah laughed lightly but Carley had an idea and got a bowl of milk knowing that made baby dragons sleepy as Leah smiled seeing it lap the milk like a cat.

"That should help him until we get back from college." she said.

Leah smiled as the baby dragon fell asleep but Carley thought it was cute sleeping.

"We should go." Leah whispered.

Carley agreed.

She then closed the door but saw Garrett was up as he was heading to the college but they were nervous but Garrett seemed calm but they knew he had faced worse.

They then saw other kids like them ogre and human waiting around as they were crowding around in the reception because they were excited about the first day of college but Rose saw them remembering Snowgre had told her about them but saw Snowgre looking at them distracted.

"Snowg you okay?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said.

She then saw a woman telling them to go to the central hall where orientation was as Carley and Leah followed the masses.

* * *

Later that day at college in the mess hall, Carley saw Snowgre approach their table but he looked nervous but Rose understood as he cared about Carley but couldn't find the words but she nudged him bringing him out of his day dream.

"I-I wanna show you the Cavern later.

You and Leah wanna meet after classes?" he said.

"Okay it sounds like fun." Carley said.

Snowgre smiled leaving but Rose was happy knowing her friend was happy.

She hoped Logan wasn't around when they brought their friends to the Cavern or there could be problems.

But they didn't think about that as they had dragon rearing next but Leah saw a smile on Carley's face as she loved dragons and was looking forward to learning about them.

"It will help us to learn how to help Azure." Carley said.

"You came up with an name for the one you found?" she asked.

Carley nodded in reply.

"I think it's a great idea." she told her.

They then finished having lunch.

* * *

Later after college let out, Snowgre had a few scorch marks on him from dragon rearing class as the students were assigned a dragon to take care of for the semester but Snowgre wasn't that great at it but they saw Carley and Leah join him and Rose but they were heading to the Cavern but Carley was excited as she wanted to meet other ogre kids but was nervous as Snowgre understood but he and Rose knew that things would be okay but were quiet as they came to the entrance which was a tunnel but Leah was holding Carley's hand guiding her to the Cabern but were in awe as it was amazing with torches and music blaring as a band were playing on stage but they sat at a table as they ordered smoothies but Leah smiled as the ambience was great.

They were then playing pool as they were having fun as an ogre girl with dreadlocks approach wearing artistic clothes but she liked Carley's clothes and remembered Rose talking about them.

"Hey there.

I'm Haru.

You must be Rose's friends." she said.

"Yes we are." Leah told her.

She wondered why Carley was all shy but Snowgre knew she wasn't sure if she could trust Haru.

But they were just having fun but they needed to leave but Rose understood.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" she asked.

They nodded.

* * *

When they returned to the castle, Azure was awake but happy as he was nuzzling Carley's face as she giggled at him.

"Sorry if we weren't back but we were at the Cavern.

It was a lot of fun.

We're going to the swamp for dinner.

Wanna come?" she said.

"_No thank you._

_I-I wanna stay here._

_Where it's safe_." Azure said.

Leah saw Carley's eyes widen.

"You okay?" she asked.

She nodded as they left.


	7. Spending The Night At the Swamp

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for their reviews.**

* * *

Leah saw that Carley was quiet as they were hanging at the swamp but the black haired girl was thinking about Azure but understood as Leah couldn't hear what the dragon was saying but was in awe at hearing how Carley translated what Azure was saying aometimes.

Shrek wondered what was bothering his friend as he knew they'd been at the Cavern eariler but knew that she had trouble making friends but knew that he and Leah were the only ones that could make her feel happy when she was sad.

She then felt the ogre male hug her as he knew she was still adjusting to this world but still liked it here.

"It's okay Carley to be nervous.

You know we'll always help you." he told her.

She nodded in reply but had no idea Rumpelstilkin was watching.

He knew how much she cared about Shrek and could use this.

He was mad at Shrek for foiling his plan.

He then left before somebody caught him.

It was quiet as Carley was sleeping over at the swamp but she was sleeping with Leah in the guest room as she knew that she didn't hang out with Artie as he was busy but she smiled.

"You okay?

It's too bad you can't stay here with us." she told her.

"I know but Shrek wouldn't be happy." she answered.

"I don't think he wouldn't mind because I know you get lonely sometimes." she said to her.

"Yeah but it's okay." she answered.

Leah then heard her yawn as she began to fall asleep.

She smiled as she knew she cared about her.

* * *

Later the next morning, Carley was awoken as Leah shook her awake.

"Morning.

You slept okay huh?" she asked her.

She nodded in reply as she got dressed.

They then went to the kitchen as she saw Fiona making pancakes.

"Hey guys.

You sleep okay?" she asked them.

"Hai." they answered.

She then saw Leah helping.

Farkle along with Felicia and Fergus were up ans jumping on the beds.

Shrek smiled opening the door as the triplets bounded out of the room.

"Let's go get breakfast, okay guys?" he said.

They nodded in reply.

They then went into the kitchen as they saw Carley and Leah there helping to make pancakes but they hugged them as Carley and Leah smiled seeing this.

"Hey guys." Leah told them.

"Hey Leah." Felicia asked.

They were sitting at the table eating but Carley was worrying about Azure but knew he was okay but hoped that he was okay as Leah noticed she was thinking about her dragon.

"I'm sure he's okay.

You can see him later." she told her.

Snowgre was happy seeing them as he was in his pyjamas.

"Hey guys." he said yawning.

"Morning Snowg." Shrek said.

He then poured him some juice.

He had been having good dreams about being an ninja.

He then saw Garrett outside training.

Snowgre then wanted to go out and train but knew that Shrek wouldn;'t let him do this.

He then ate pancakes but left as he saw Garrett.

"You know you're in pyjamas, right?" he told him.

"Hai.

I'll dress in a while." he told him.

Garrett understood as he was teaching him chidori.

He was hoping that Carley was okay.

But he was having too much fun...


	8. Seizing The Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like as I like it and sorry for not updating this.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed including Paper Ballerina and I'm glad you're liking this but in this chapter, a certain deal maker is planning to take over Far, Far Away again and get revenge on Shrek.**

* * *

But somebody was watching the swamp as it was somebody who'd wanted to be King but had been foiled by Shrek and the ogre resistance and now he'd returned to this world,he wanted revenge but was biding his time but already knew what Shrek cared about the most and knew it was the red and black haired human he cared about with all his heart and he wanted Farm Far Away for himself as he saw somebody land outside his carriage as it was Baba his most trusted witch.

She and the other witches had been in hiding and were awaiting the day Rumpel would be King again but was eager hearing the little deal maker's plan.

He smiled seeing her enter.

"How is things in the kingdom?" Rumpel asked her.

"They think they're safe because of their King, Arthur but soon that will change once your plan pulls off without a hitch." she answered.

A broad smile crossed Rumpel's face at this as he was tempted to start...

* * *

Later that Saturday morning, Snowgre awoke with a jolt as he'd had strange dreams about Far, Far Away being taken over by Rumpelstilkin but wondered why as he knew Shrek had defeated him with some help from the ogre resistance but wondered why but shook his head getting up and stretching as he was getting dressed and grabbed his snowboard but was relieved Shrek and the others were asleep as he always snuck out in the early mornings of the weekend and did some snowboarding but came back before anybody woke up.

He was gifted at it but never told anybody about this talent as he knew snowboarding wasn''t popular as it was in Carley and Leah's world but he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave home and this world for his dream as he shook those thoughts away as he put his snowboarding goggles on over his emerald eyes as he started shredding but unaware Leah was watching him as she'd gotten up and had to use the bathroom but had seen Snowgre leave the swamp house in snowboarding gear with a snowboard and had been curious.

He was stunned seeing her there but understood hearing her reason.

"You're awesome at it Snowg.

You should go pro." she said.

Snowgre sighed as his furry tumpet shaped ears drooped hearing this as he knew she meant well but she wouldn't understand as she and Carley weren't afraid to move to this world and settle in but he would find it hard in their world.

"It's okay Snowg.

You don't have to do it if you don't want to." she said.

"Just don't tell Shrek.

He wouldn't understand." he said.

"Okay I won't Snowg." she said.

He smiled as they went back to the swamp house but saw that Garrett was there as Snowgre used his ninja stealth to sneak past his older brother as he knew he couldn't let him know about his dream of being a pro snowboarder as he wanted him to be an ninja but he smiled removing his goggles and putting his snowboard in his closet but he along with Leah were hungry as they entered the kitchen but Garrett smiled seeing his brother and Leah.

"I see you guys slept well." he said.

"Yeah we slept good." Snowgre replied.

He was glad that Garrett hadn't seen him in his snowboarding gear.

He then sat at the table along with Leah seeing Fiona enter but dressed as she and the others were going to Far, Far Away for the day as Leah and Snowgre smiled.

"Bring your snowboarding stuff.

We can have fun while they're with Artie." she whispered.

An evil smile crossed his artic blue skinned face at this.

He then couldn't wait to have fun today.

Shrek wondered what Snowgre was up to.

"Nothing's going on cuz." he answered.

Shrek sighed at that as the triplets were up.

"I'll go get them." he said leaving.

* * *

Later that morning after Shrek left with Fiona and the triplets had left the swamp house, Snowgre and Leah were getting ready as they were getting their stuff as Snowgre was grabbing his snowboarding gear while Leah grabbed her guitar as they were going but couldn't wait to have fun with a good friend of theirs who lived with Artie as they left the swamphouse but Snowgre was taking a sleigh to Far, Far Away as Leah got in with him as it had rocket boosters as they left but hoped things would go well...


	9. The Invasion Begins

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Snowgre smiled as he and Leah arrived at Far, Far Away but headed to the castle where they knew was where their good friend lived but knew she was bored out of her mind but knew they could have some fun as they always had fun together but saw the onion carriage as he and Leah climbed into the castle by a window.

"How do you know how to do this Snowg?" she asked.

"I always sneak in here when I wanna hang out with her.

I know she's busy with a lot of things." he answered.

Leah agreed as they came to their friend's bedroom door which had a scroll with Gaara on it but Snowgre opened it softly as a black haired woman smiled hugging them.

"Hey guys.

What brings you here?" she asked.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to have fun with us." Leah said.

"Of course I do Leah-chan.

You and Snowg are my best friends.

Besides Merlin's too busy." she said.

Snowgre smiled at the puzzled look on Leah's face at this.

"Carley is Merlin's apprentice and a damn good one." he said.

"Wow that's cool!

Where's her wand?" she asked.

She heard Carley laugh at that.

"I don't need to use a wand.

Merlin showed me how to cast spells using my hands.

Like he ueed to when he was our age.

Let get warmed up.

Then we can go." she answered.

Leah saw Snowgre reading something.

She realised it was an new song her friend had written.

"Wow these are great lyrics." she heard him say.

They then put it back on the bedside table where it was.

Carley smiled as she was wearing a warm jacket with a Superdry beanie hat on and fingerless Naruto gloves but was wearing nothing around her neck making Leah nervous.

"You coming or not?" she said.

"Hai we're coming." Snowgre said.

Leah smiled as the three of them left her room and closed the door but Artie was stunned seeing them but smiled knowing Snowgre loved being here as he got bored at the swamp but hoped Shrek wouldn't be mad at them.

He wanted to go snowboarding with them but couldn't as he had the whole kingdom to take care of but Leah understood as they left him but they slid down the banister racing each other but laughing as they left the castle but Lillian smirked at this.

* * *

Leah and Carley were laughing as they and Snowgre were snowboarding and hving a snowball war but were having fun as they did this in their world but they then saw Rose throw one at Snowgre which made him fall onto the snow.

"You okay Snowg?" Carley said helping him up.

"Hai I'm fine.

Thanks for helping.

Luckily my fur keeps me from getting cold." he answered.

Rose smiled knowing they were good friends.

But it was getting cold and they needed to warm up.

"Let's go to Farbuck's." Rose said.

"I agreeth with that." Carley said.

They then headed into town as Snowgre was holding Rose's hand.

Leah smiled at this but she saw Carley was quiet as they heard cackling ehich made Rose nervous knowing the witches were loyal to Rumplestilkin.

"I-I thought my parents took care of him!" Rose said shaking.

Snowgre understood knowing from what Shrek had told him about what Rumpelstilkin had done to the kingdom when he'd been King but knew he wouldn't get the chance/

"Get them!" Baba ordered.

Carley then used Dragon Heart Ogreix to take care of them but Leah used her Friendix too as Rose and Snowgre were in awe but right now they needed somewhere to hide but Rose had an idea.

"Follow me!" she said as they agreed...

* * *

Artie was stunned hearing that Rumpel and his witches were trying to take over the kingdom but luckily nobody was hurt but he was worried about Snowgre and the others but Shrek was nervous knowing Snowgre would try to fight the witches but nervous knowing Carley and Leah were out there with him but a relieved smile crossed his face knowing the one place they would go as he left but hoped they were safe as he knew where to go but Fiona hoped he and the others would be safe.

"Don't worry Mommy.

Daddy's strong.

He'll take care of those witches." Felicia said.

"I hope so honey." she said hugging the triplets...


	10. Hiding In The Resistance

**A/N**

**Here's more and so sorry for not updating this as I've been working on fics for the other fandoms I love.**

**I hope you guys like and thanks to Rooz for the review.**

* * *

Snowgre was relieved as they were in the resistance's hideout which was like a sanctuary for ogres who needed it or for those who ran away from their kingdoms but Rose relaxed seeing her father as Brogan knew that Rumpel was back along with the witches as Leah nodded.

"Hai they're trying to take over the kingdom again.

We need to stop them somehow." she said.

Snowgre agreed but wondered if Garrett knew as he could help as he could kick witch butt using jutsu as Carley agreed but Leah saw her mentally calling as she had a feeling she was calling to Ogre Child and Jen to help as Snowgre smiled seeing Ogre Child appear in a haze of Arian magic.

"Your Highness what's wrong?" she asked her.

"The others and I need your help.

Rumpel and the witches are trying to take over Far, Far Away again but we're going to stop them." Carley said.

The dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior agreed as she growled as Snowgre blushed.

"This is going to rock!" Leah said.

"Hai, Hai it is." Carley replied.

They then heard footsteps as Ogre Child emitted Star Dragon Ogreix but Shrek ducked as the dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior blushed seeing him.

"I'm really sorry Shrek-chan!" she said bowing.

Leah chuckled at that as Ogre Child was acting a little like Carley right now but Carley and Ogre Child saw bruises on him as they had a feeling he and the others had been fighting off Baba and the witches but the two females then placed their hands on him gently.

"Healus." they said.

Suddenly Dragon Heart Ogreix and Star Dragon Ogreix emitted from their hands surrounding the ogre male as it was healing the injuries but Shrek smiled hugging them.

"I'm glad you guys are safe.

I was worried that Baba and the other witches would've hurt you.

Garrett's here too but exhausted.

He was amazing." he said.

Ogre Child was smiling with her dark eyes closed enjiying this little moment of happiness as she was fan squealing on the inside but was lost in a dat dream and she didn't notice that Leah was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Huh?

Oh sorry..." she said blushing.

Leah smiled knowing she and Carley had a crush on Shrek even though he was married.

"That's okay.

We need to plan." Leah heard Cookie say.

"Yeah!

Then we'll kick Rumpel's butt like last time." Brogan said.

Rose was excited knowing she could help her father stop Rumpel as she went with them to train but Cookie noticed her husband was worried about Rose joining in

"Brogi she'll be fine.

She's as strong as you.

Plus she's been training since she was little.

I think it's time we should tell her." she said.

"Tell Rose what?" Snowgre asked.

"That she'll be the new leader of the resistance when she's older as we were hoping one of our kids would carry on the leadership.

Thank Goodness it's not Logan." she said.

Leah was in awe at this along with Carley.

"We'll be having the ceremony once we defeat Rumpel.

But let's keep it a secret for now." Cookie told them.

They understood as they went to train.

* * *

Rumpel was happy that Far, Far Away was in his grasp again but mad that Shrek and his friends had escaped from the witches but smiled as they'd captured Fiona and the triplets along with Artie as he knew they were what Shrek cared about most in the world but Baa smniled as they were in the throne room as Rumpel was wearing a frilly shirt with short trousers and a poofy white wig.

**_(Rumpel's P.O.V)_**

**_I can't believe Far, Far Away is mine again as now I'm back at the top and nobody's gonna stop me this time, not even Shrek and his friends but even if they do, I'm ready for them._**

**_I won't lose this time!_**

**_Time to redecorate this place the way it was when I was King!_**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

Baba smiled as she and the witches were helping him turn it back into an night club as he was drinking a Martini.

"It feels good to be on top." he said.


	11. Preparing To Rescue Friends

**A/N**

**So sorry to keep my fellow Shrek freaks waiting as I was working on storys for the other fandoms I love just as much as Shrek-chan but even though I sometimes don't update my Shrek stuff because I'm working on other things doesn't mean I've abandoned the fandom because I still love the Shrek-verse but looking fotrward to Scared Shrekless and getting SFA on DVD for Xmas.**

**Now I've gotten that off my chest, I'm feeling better and in this chapter, Artie along with Fiona and the triplets are Rumpel's prisoners in the dungeon but Shrek and the others will save them, I know it.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Fiona and the triplets were worried along with Artie as they were in the dungeon in the castle but were hoping that Shrek and the others were probably working on a way to rescue them but Artie sighed as he knew this was bound to happen.

"Mommy?

Is Uncle Artie okay?" Farkle asked.

"He's just worried about what will happen to the kingdom but maybe hope will help us because your father and the others are trying to figure out a way to save us right now." she reassured them.

"Hai like the resistance in Daddy's story!" Felicia said.

Fiona's blue eyes widened hearing that as she knew that her husband had been telling them stories about a brave ogre knight going to a messed up version of Far, Far Away and helping an ogre rebellion fix it but she thought it was just her husband's brillant imagination but then she remembered Brogan and Cookie telling her about the resistance.

"_Maybe he wasn't just making it up after all."_ she thought.

Artie was silent hearing his nephews and niece talking about that as he hoped Shrek and the others were okay but wished Snowgre and Garrett were here as they could help get them out of here but sighed sinking down to his knees.

He hoped the others were coming soon...

* * *

Brogan saw Rose return to the Resistance's hideout after spying in the castle but had a few bruises and wounds from fighting off a few witches but he hugged her as she smiled knowing how much he cared about her.

"Fiona along with King Artie and her children are in the dungeon.

I think Rumpel's using them as bait." she reported.

Brogan nodded.

"He must think we're stupid." he answered.

"What did you hear about Fiona?

Is she and the kids safe?" Shrek asked.

"Yes they're safe.

They're in the dungeon with Artie.

He must be using them as bait." Rose told him.

"We need to go to the War Room." Brogan replied.

Shrek nodded as he went to get the others...

* * *

Shrek and the others were listening as Brogan was explaining the attack plan and the others agreed with it but were nervous but were heading to the castle under stealth as they were preparing to leave but saw somebody join them as Leah smiled seeing it was Snow.

"What is she doing here?" Cookie asked.

"I came to help my Fi-Fi.

I heard that jerk Rumpel has her along with Artie and the triplets as her prisoners.

I wanna help." she said.

"Okay." Ogre Child said.

The ebony haired princess was planning to use her Punkix to help.

"We're leaving at dawn." Brogan said as they nodded...


	12. Letting Their Hearts Sing

**A/N**

**Thanks to both Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing and also for being patient while I was working on my other fics.**

**Brogan and the others are on their mission to stop Rumpel from taking over the kingdom along with rescuing Artie, Fiona and the triplets.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The sun rose over the kingdom of Far, Far Away as Brogan and the others were ready to leave as they were wearing armour but Rose hoped that things would go okay as she was staying behind but Snowgre was keeping her company while the others were going to take care of Rumpel but they hoped that they could do it but Brogan was nervous.

"Don't worry Dad, I know you guys can do it." she said.

Brogan hugged her.

"Thanks honey.

Stay here because the witches won't dare set foot here as it's classed as sanctuary for our kind.

As long as you and Snowgre stay here, you'll be safe." he said.

They nodded as they saw them leave but hoped that they would defeat Rumpel...

* * *

But in the dungeon in the castle, Artie then saw Fiona get to her feet as he and the triplets wondered what she was going to do as she focused as magic began to surround her but they were watching to see what would happen but Artie was in awe after it faded as Fiona had changed.

Her brown red hair was no longer in a braid but hanging down around her face, her trumpet shaped ears were pierced with sunflower studs but she was muscle bound but wearing a leather jacket with biker boots and leather mini skirt and black fingerless gloves.

"Wow..." Artie said.

"Yes I'm one of the Punk Princesses who kicked evil butt.

I forgot I could use Punkix to get us out of here." she answered.

"That's so cool.

I knew you were one." Felicia told her.

Fiona then started singing as magic emitted from her being as the bars began to break as she smiled as they werre free and Artie smiled high fiving her.

"You so rock." he told her.

Fiona blushed as they left the dungeon but bumped into Snow as she hugged her.

"Fi-Fi you're okay!" she said.

"I'm fine Snowdrop.

I used my Punkix to get us out of there.

Where're the others?" she answered.

"Taking care of Rumpel.

Come on we can help!" she said.

Fiona nodded.

"Artie look after the triplets." Fiona said.

He nodded in reply.

"Aww we wanted to help!" Farkle said.

Artie laughed as they took cover.

* * *

Rumpel snickered as the witches had Shrek and his friends cornered but Brogan saw Fiona and Snow in their Punk Princess forms as Ogre Child smiled knowing what they were thinking as Leah and Carley were in awe seeing them like this as Ogre Child then used her Punkix to transform into her Punk Princess form as Shrek and the others were in awe at this as the magic faded.

The dark blue skinned Star Dragon Ogreix Warrior's long tendril like black hair was in a braid but had rose studs in her pointed ears, wore a leather biker jacket with fingerless black gloves and had a belt with a rose gem on her mini kimono which was black with dragons on it.

"Let's do this!" Fiona yelled as they agreed.

"I have an idea." Ogre Child said.

Snow saw her look at Carley.

"She has Punkix in her guys.

Trust me, I know." she said as Leah agreed.

"We need to join hands and let our heart songs power our Punkix." Fiona said.

The four females then joined hands as their eyes closed letting their hearts sing as Shrek and the others along with Leah saw magic emit from and around them as they heard strange music and chanting as Brogan understood it was the female's heart songs as Rumpel's magic was weakening and crumbling but soon waves of magic washed through the castle destroying witches and getting rid of Rumpel as Brogan and the others were happy breaking free.

Fiona then felt Snow and Leah hug her.

"You guys rock!" Leah said.

Carley and Ogre Child smiled at that but felt Shrek hug them.

They both blushed.

The embrace ended as they were curious about Rumpel.

"I think he's banished." Snow said.

"Which means the kingdom is safe from that little jerk.! Brogan said.

Shrek agreed with him but saw Artie and the others join them.

"We should go back to the movement as Rose and Snowgre are still there." Leah said.

Carley agreed as they left...


	13. Becoming The New Leader

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while but I hope you guys like.**

**Rose is going to be the new leader of the Resistance but Brogan still has to train her in being a great leader as she has great potential.**

**I hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her review.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the resistance hideout, Rose was having some fun with Snowgre as they were sparring and showing how strong she was as a warrior but Snowgre was having fun as he was using ninja moves on her but they laughed.

"Wow you're strong Rose.

Like Logan only you don't use it to hurt others like he does.

I bet one day you'll be a good leader like your father." he said..

"Thanks Snowg.

I am strong but the reason I don't use my strength the way Logan does is because my Dad taught us we should only use it to help others and defend the weak and that it's wrong to hurt others just because of that strength." she answered.

"You sound like Garrett sometimes.

But you're better than Logan." he said.

Rose smiled as they stopped sparring especially as they heard footsteps as she took a defensive stance but relaxed seeing it was her father and the others returning from battle.

"Are you guys okay?

Did you defeat Rumpel?" she asked.

Brogan laughed at his daughter.

"Yes, Yes we did.

Thanks to the Punk Princesses.

They helped us take care of Rumpel." he answered.

Rose was in awe hearing that as she admired the Punk Princesses for being strong females and stopping evil from taking over evil like her father and the resistance did but she saw that her father had something important to tell her.

"You know how your mother and I have been deciding who should be the next leader of the Resistance between you and your brother?

Well your mother and I made up our minds." Brogan said.

"Really?

It's Logan right?" Rose asked him.

Brogan laughed.

"He isn't leader material." Cookie said.

Rose's eyes went wide as she realised who they'd chosen as the new leader of the Resistance as Brogan along with the other ogres and Shrek laugheed at the look on her face.

"Yes it's you Rose.

I've known for a long whilw since you were little that you would be a good leader and carry on the ideals of the resistance to defend the weak and keep both ogres and humans safe.

We're having the Cremony in a few day's time." he told her.

Snowgre then hugged her as Brogan smiled knowing they were good friends but Shrek smiled as he knew Snowgre was a good friend to Brogan and Cookie's daughter but he then hugged his cousin.

But he then noticed that Fiona along with Ogre Child and Snow had gone but were transforming back into normal but they joined them as they smiled as they knew that Rumpel was taken care of.

"We should ho back home." Fiona said.

Shrek agreed as he had both Farkle and Fergus in his arms as Felicia was in Fiona's as Leah followed them but Artie needed to go back to the castle as Snowgre followed along with Carley but knew the castle was in a mess thanks to Rumpel.

* * *

When they arrived at the castle, Artie was nervous as Rumpel had left it in a mess but Carley smiled as she focused but suddenly Dragon Heart Ogreix emitted from her hand as it blanketed the castle in magic.

"Thanks for that." Artie said to her.

"Aww you're welcome." she told him.

They then went inside.

But Snowgre was staying at the castle.

Artie had let him live here as it would give the swamp more space.

He smiled as he was unpacking his stuff as he was settling in but went to check on Carley.

She was in her room listening to music and knew it was Paramore as she was reading Medieval Teen.

"Hey you were brave helping Fiona and the others stop Rumpel." he said.

"Thanks.

That's cool Rose is going to be the new leader of the Resistance huh?" she said.

"Hai it rocks.

She'll be a great leader." he answered.

He then hung out with her for the rest of the night.


	14. An Unexpected Destiny

**a/n**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her review and Rose will be n awesome leader.**

**Just look at her father as he's an awesome leader along with Cookie.**

**Snowgre also has a royal destiny ahead of him which he finds out about and is sad because he has to go back to Snowia, his home but his friends in Far, Far Away are trying to help him feel better.**

* * *

Artie smiled the next morning and seeing Snowgre asleep beside Carley on the bed as he knew he liked her but had trouble teling her as he knew she liked Shrek but was liking him too as they had a lot in common but left them to sleep as it was the weekend but he knew Snowgre would do something cool later but knew they were having a ball tonight to celebrate getting rid of Rumpel but would tell Snowgre later but he sighed as he went to the dining room.

He had to get ready for later but wanted to have fun for a while as he got dressed in unroyal garments and just be normal and not the ruler of Far, Far Away as the denizens knew him.

He then smiled as his plan would work but he wanted to go to the swamp.

* * *

Later that morning, Leah saw both Snowgre and Carley in the dining room eating breakfast but knew they were having fun last night but she was excited about the ball but she noticed that Carley looked a little sad at this as Snowgre wondered why.

"It'll be full of popular girls with their princes.

I'd look weird as I would be by myself.

Plus I'm shy about dancing in front of people." she said.

Snowgre understood but hoped she would've gone but they were going to the mall to do some shopping but Leah saw people stare at her friwnd Tas they walked through the streets of Far, Far Away.

That annoyed Snowgre but knew Leah was helping her get used to that.

They then entered the mall but Snowgre was quiet as they entered the comic store they went to a lot but he knew Carley cared about him even she wasn't going to the party.

* * *

Later Snowgre was snowboarding and having fun as he remembered Leah telling him about sharing his talents especially going pro in their world but it was a huge step and he wasn't sure if he could do it plus Shrek wouldn't approve of it as he promised his Uncle Pitla he would have a good job that would make him and Snowgre's parents proud but unaware that a letter had came from Snowia from Uncle Pitla but Snowgre always did this after college but was heading back to the swamp where he hung out before returning to the castle but he decided to go to the swamp now.

He saw a look on Shrek's face that meant they needed to have a serious talk and hoped it wasn't about college as he followed his older cousin into the living room but stunned hearing he was the new King of Snowia which meant leaving Far, Far Away.

Shrek noticed something was wrong as Snowgre was quiet.

"Snowg I'm sorry this had to happen.

But it was bound to happen sooner or later." he said.

"What're you talking about?

I can't leave!

Everything important to me is here!" he said.

Shrek saw him storm out but sighed as he could get Leah to talk to him as he trusted her along with Carley and Artie.

He hoped things would be okay...

* * *

Artie wondered what was wrong with Snowgre as he hadn't shown up for dinner and had a feeling something had happened at the swamp but Leah would ask him later as she was bringing him leftovers but had heard guitar solos from his room as she kicked the door open as she found him playing the guitar but he stopped seeing her enter.

"Something's bothering you.

You should tell us Snowg.

It's what friends do." she said.

The young yeti and ogre teen sighed knowing she was right but he wondered if she would understand because she wasn't royal as he told her but she hugged him knowing he was upset.

"I mightn't know what it feels like to be toyal.

But I know somebody who does." she said.

"R-Really?" he asked nervous.

"Hai.

Carley is the True Queen of Aria.

She knows how it feels to be royal and rule a kingdom." she said.

Snowgre slapped his forehead at this knowing.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"In her room." Leah told him.

"Arigatou Leah." he said leaving.

She smiled following him.

She then went after him


	15. Getting Advice On Being Royal

**A/N**

**Here's more and Snowgre's getting advice on being royal from his best human friend.**

**I hope that Rooz and Inyunaruto365 like.**

* * *

Snowgre then entered his best human friend's room as she was reading manga but wondered what Snowgre wanted as he looked nervous as he sat in one of the bean bag chairs as Leah entered.

"He wants to know what it's like being royal." she told her.

"Why would he want to know?" she asked.

"B-Because I'm to be the new ruler of Snowia and I'm nervous but sad because I have to leave Far, Far Away and I'm going to miss everything here.

But Leah told me you were the True Queen of Aria but you seem to balance things well as you go there but live here too." he told her.

Carley understood but was feeling sad for him as they were good friends.

"Hai I am the True Queen of Aria but I only go there when the Arians need me.

Ruling a kingdom is very important but good.

You have to be wise and fair.

But don't worry.

I'm sure your Uncle Pitla will help you learn.

Like Lillian with Artie." she assured him.

"Thanks guys." he said.

"Maybe you can ask if you can visit from time to time." Leah told him.

"Hai you're right Leah." he said smiling.

"When do you leave?" Carley asked.

"In a few day's time." he answered.

They understood but at least he would be able to go to the party at the Resistance's hideout for Rose becoming the new leader of the Resistance but he was going to tell her that he was going back to Snowia but he hoped that things would be okay.

He then wanted to go hang out at the Cavern for a while.

"Okay have fun." Leah said to him.

"Thanks guys." he said.

* * *

Rose was sweaty from training with her Dad most of the afternoon but she didn't mind as she was excited about being the new leader in training but was nervous as she was doing her shify at the bar but smiled seeing Snowgre come as he was thirsty but he wondered what was wrong./

"I-I'm nervous about being leader.

What if I mess up?

What if I'm not as good as my Dad?

I don't want to let him or my Mom down.

They've been awaiting this a long time." she confessed.

She was unaware that her father was listening but he wanted to talk to her later but smiled listened as Snowgre was comforting her as he knew they were good friends.

He knew she wouldn't let him or Cookie down.

He knew that Snowgre was going to be a ruler himself but hadn't told Rose yet.

But Rose was having fun dancing with Snowgre as she was using some of her fighting moves she'd learnt from her father.

He was having fun but would miss it here when he went back to Snowia.

* * *

Rose wondered what was wrong with Snowgre as he had been acting strange all night but understood as he told her about being the ruler of Snowia but understood his amxiety as she was the same but knew he would do great.

"Thanks Rose." he told her.

"You're welcome." she replied.

"I hope that I can be a good leader to the others like my Dad.

I don't want to let him and my Mom down." she told him.

"Don't worry Rose you'll rock.

You're just like your Dad, brave and loyal.

I know you'll lead them into awesome battles in the future." he said.

"Thanks Snowg." she told him.

He nodded feeling better as he knew he had to go back to the castle before curfew.

He hoped that things would be okay.


	16. Confused About What To Do

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Snowgre couldn't sleep as he was thinking about going back to Snowia and having to rule but was nervous about the whoie thing but had no clue he'd be the ruler as Shrek had never told him but understood as he had wanted him to have an normal childhood along with his Uncle Pitla but he sighed.

"_What can I do?_

_I don't know if I can be King of Snowia._

_I know Artie can do it but he had lots of help plus the kingdom loves him but when I go back to Snowia, everybody will hate me for sure._

_I should just stay and become a pro snowboarder."_ he thought.

He heard the curtains blow open as he heard somebody.

"_But you would be a good ruler son." _a voice said.

Snowgre then saw ywo adult ogres that looked like they came from Snowia but he looked the same as him.

"Mom, Dad?" he asked them.

"_Yes Snowgreia it's us._

_We have been watching over you since your Uncle took you in after what happened to us because we didn't survive._

_But we're so happy of the person you've grown to become._

_Somebodt ready to assume the throne." _his mother said.

"But I can't!" Snowgre said worried.

"_Yes you can son._

_Royal blood runs in your veins."_ his father said.

"I know but that's not the life I want for me.

I want to be a musician.

Rocking the world with my punk music." Snowgre told them.

His parents shared a worried look.

"_We know music is important to you Snowgreia but some things are more important than that as the kingdom is in chaos without a ruler and only you can do it._

_You should think about it_." they said vanishing.

Snowgre then roared as he was angry.

He had too much on his mind.

He needed to get away for a while as he grabbed his snowboard.

He snuck out of the castle using ninja stealth.

* * *

But Shrek was stunned seeing a carriage from Snowia arrive at the swamp but saw Uncle Pitla come out as he knew he was here to take Snowgre back to Snowia but knew he wasn't happy about it as Pitla undrstood but needed to talk to Snowgre knowing his nephew didn't want to leave Far, Far Away because of his friends.

"You're Snowgre's uncle?" Leah asked.

"Yes I am.

You're one of his friends aren't you?" he answered.

She nodded in reply.

"Yes I am.

He must've went snowboarding." she answered.

Pitla understood as he knew his nephew loved to snowboard when he was stressed but knew he would do what was right but needed help and saw his nephew enter but he was nervous as he went to his room and Pitla was about to go after him but Leah stopped him.

"I think we should leave him alone." she said.

"Leah's right Pitla.

He seems overwhelmed.

Maybe we should let him make up his mind." Shrek told him.

Pitla agreed as he needed to rest.

He hoped Snowgre would make up his mind soon.

* * *

Snowgre couldn't sleep as he had too much on his mind as he needed to take his mind off things but left the castle as he was nervous but needed to think about what he wanted.

He knew he had to be a ruler but didn't want to leave his friends or life he had here.

He then saw Garrett show up but he looked sad as he knew his brother wanted to be the ruler of Snowia but he had an idea.

"Maybe there is a way you can Garrett." he said.

He was surprised hearing this.

He wondered what Snowgre had up his sleeve...


	17. Deciding To Be King

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

**Sorry for not updating this in a while but working on other fics for my fandoms that I love.**

**Snowgre is still confused about what to do but maybe his friends will help him decide.**

* * *

Artie was stunned along with Garrett as they were sitting at Farbuck's but they were giving the half yeti and ogre teen weird looks at his idea but Garrett understood but saw that Snowgre's uncle had been listening but looked disappointed at his nephew but he then left but Leah then approached Snowgre's table as she and Carley wondered what was going.

"You mean Uncle Pitla overheard us?" Snowgre asked.

"Yes, Yes he did.

He looked sad leaving.

Maybe you guys should talk." Leah said.

Artie agreed but he hoped that Snowgre would think what to do as they left the coffee house.

Artie then saw Snowgre leave to go o the swamp as he knew that his uncle was there with his cousin Shrek but needed to talk to him but needed help to speak out.

"Don't worry Snowg.

We'll help you." Carley said.

"Thanks guys." he told her and Leah.

They then headed to the swamp and entered the house but saw Shrek with Pitla but he looked worried but Snowgre gulped as he got up the courage to tell him what he was thinking.

"I-I'm confused about what to do.

I want to be ruler of Snowia but I love it here.

I have friends here.

You guys never told me about this." he said.

Pitla understood as he knew that this would happen but hugged him.

"Oh Snowgreia I knew this would happen.

But I know you'll be a great ruler but you can visit here.

We can ask them to come to Snowia.

I knew you'd react like this." he told him.

Snowgre smiled as he knew what he wanted to do.

"I want to be the King of Snowia like my parents." he said.

Pitla smiled as he knew that his nephew had made the right choice.

"I'm so proud of you." he said.

Snowgre sighed as he knew this was the right thing to do.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"In the morning." Pitla told him.

Snowgre then understood as he was going to hang out for a while.

Pitla knew that his nephew would be okay.

* * *

Artie knew that Snowgre was going to be leaving in the morning but knew he wanted to go to the Cavern as he wanted to talk to Rose but hoped she would be okay if he left for Snowia in the morning but he hoped that she wouldn't be mad.

"Is it okay if I come with you?

I keep hearing about it from Leah and Carley.

You think your friends won't mind if I go?" he said.

"Sure you can come Artie." he answered.

The young King then followed him into the tunnel that led to the Cavern but he was in awe but heard Rose groan as she was training using her sword but was doing tai chi with her father and mother as it was relaxing and needed to calm down after intense training but she smiled seeing Snowgre as she finished but hugged him.

"Hey Snowg." she said.

"Hey Rose.

I have something important to tell you." he said.

"Okay go ahead Snowg." she said drinking root beer.

"I'm leaving for Snowia in the morning." he answered.

"Oh really?" she asked him.

"Hai I'm going to be the King of Snowia.

With my Uncle Pirla's help that is." he answered.

"Okay.

I know you'll rock." she said to him.

Brogan saw his daughter's face fall as she heard that as she liked Snowgre.

Artie saw that.

"You wanna hang out with us?

The others and I are going to have fun." Snowgre said.

"I'd like to but things are crazy here.

Good luck in Snowia." she said to him.

He then left with Artie but Cookie saw a tear well up in her daughter's eye but Rose wiped it away before she let her or her father see but she went to her room as she understood.

She knew Rose had a crush on Snowgre since he came to Duloc.

But she'd never had the chance to tell him how she felt as she lay on the bed with the pillow hiding her head as she didn't want anybody to see her like this as she was sad but knew Snowgre needed to leave to help his kingdom.

She hoped that things would work out...

* * *

Leah laughed along with Artie and the others as they were having fun in the snow snowboarding and having fun as it was the dat before Snowgre was going to leave for Snowia but Artie knew that Snowgre was quiet but knew it wasn't about going to Snowia.

"It must be about Rose." he said as Carley was curious.

"What do you mean Artie?" she asked him.

"We went to the Cavern eariler and Snowg told her he was leaving for Snowia in the morning and she was crushed.." he said.

But he saw Carley and Leah exchange a look.

"We know what's wrong but we should talk to her." Leah told him.

Snowgre was in awe hearing that.

"You'd do that for me?" he asked.

"Yeah we're friends.

It's what we do." Carley told him.

"Ditto." Leah replied as they left...


	18. Confessing Her Feelings

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you like.**

**I think it's cute Rose has a crush on Snowg but finding it hard to tell him her feelings but I know she'll find a way to.**

**Listening to I Won't Say I'm In Love is helping me.**

* * *

Rose was stunned seeing both Carley and Leah in her room but knew they probably found out what happened in the Cavern eariler as Leah nodded in reply.

"I think I know why she's upset Leah-chan.

She has a crush on Snowg." Carley said.

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Yes I do.

I've had feelings for him since he first came to Duloc but I've never told him my feelings because I thought he wouldn't feel the same way.

I guess Logan's right." she answered.

"I think Snowg does like you Rose.

He hasn't been happy or himself all day.

Maybe you should try and tell him how you feel." Leah said.

Carley agreed as Rose brought out a pouch but inside it was a pendant in the shape of a guitar as they smiled knowing Snowgre and Rose loved music like her.

"This was something I've always wanted to give him." she said.

"But you should." Leah told her.

The ogre teen frowned at that.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Rose told her.

"Even if it doesn't work out, you guys can still be friends.

Like Shrek-chan and me." Carley said.

Leah smiled in agreement knowing.

"Okay I'll try.

Where is he?" Rose said.

"At Farbuck's." lEAH TOLD HER.

"Let's do this!" Rose said.

The other two females followed her.

They knew this would work out well.

* * *

Snowgre was at Farbuck's drinking a latte but was quiet as he was thinking about things like what he was leaving behind in Far, Far Away by going to Snowia but he then saw Rose enter but she was blushing as she handed him something as Leah smiled knowing that Rose was doing good but Snowgre's emerald green eyes widened as he understood but blushed as Leah laughed.

"Rose?

Is this true?

You love me?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I-I always have since the first day we met Snowg.

I just never got the chance to tell you before." she said.

There was silence for a few minutes but then he hugged her.

"I guess that answers your question Rose." Leah said.

"Thanks guys." she replied softly.

* * *

Later that night, Snowgre was star gazing outside the swamp with Rose as he was liking the idea of having a girlfriend as he never had one before but was worried as he wanted to make it work but Rose knew that they could make this work as she made a wish on a shooting star but he had a feeling it was about them.

"Don't worry Snowg it'll work.

Besides we can spend Christmas together as you're not the only one ruling.

I'm gonna be busy learning how to lead the resistance from my Dad.

But things will be okay." she said to him.

He knew that things would be okay.

He then yawned as Rose shivered a little as it was cold.

Snowgre then hugged her as his fur was warm and soft.

"Thanks Snowg." she said kissing him.

He blushed but smiled.

Shrek was watching but found it cute that his cousin was in Love but thought it would be hard when he had to leave in the morning for Snowia but knew that they would make it work.

He then went away from the window before Fiona caught him.


	19. The Proposal

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Thanks to Rooz for her review and yes Rose and Snowgre are a cute couple.**

**I gioe you guys like,**

* * *

Snowgre was woken by the alarm clock as he knew that today was the day he was leaving for Snowia but he rubbed sleep from his emerald green eyes but got up as he was hungry but saw Pitla there as he was already up but knew his nephew was nervous about being the new ruler of their kingdom but he knew that he would help him and assist him in ruling.

"We should be going soon.

But I know that your friends will understand but you can visit them anytime you want with this." he said putting an necklace around his nephew's neck.

"Thanks Uncle.

I guess we should get going." he said.

They then left the swamp and got into the carriage as it left the swamp...

* * *

Rose then woke up as the sun rose heasring her father use their call but she gasped seeing a bunch of black roses beside her as she gasped in awe wondering who had sent them but smiled reading the card as they were from Snowgre as she put them in a black vase on her bedside table but she went to get dressed in punky clothes as she had to go to college but was nervous knowing that Snowgre wouldn't be there but knew they would see each other at Thanksgiving but she then entered the kitchen as breakfast was ready as Cookie noticed a small smile on her daughter's face but wondered why knowing that Snowgre had left but had a feeling it was to do with the roses and understood knowing that it was a proposal thing for their kind as she and Brogan hadn't told her or Logan this but knew she would have to.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked her.

"Nothing honey." she lied.

Brogan sighed seeing the worry in his wife's eyes knowing they were going to discuss it once Rose went to college in a few hour's time but thought it was cute that Snowgre wanted to marry their daughter but a look from Cookie wiped the smirk off his face as Rose left for college grabbing her purple and black handbag but she had a feeling something was wrong with her parents.

"What is so wrong about this?

We knew it was going to happen one of these days." Brogan said.

"I know but she's sixteen!

Maybe we shouldn't let this happen!" she replied.

"You're getting carried away my chimmichonga.

Besides Rose isn't like other girls.

Human or our kind.

She's a warrior.

She can handle herself just fine." he reassured her.

Cookie sighed in defeat.

"Fine." she answered.

Brogan smiled as he knew they needed to talk to Rose when she got home later.

Brogan then left as he wanted to go to the swamp.

* * *

Shrek was stunned hearing Brogan tell him what was going on but was happy for Snowgre knowing he and Rose were a good couple but he was a little anxious too.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

They're like you and Fiona.

Cookie and I are going to tell her later when she gets home.

I hope she takes it well." Brogan said.

He agreed as they were sparring for fun as Fiona wasn't there and with Snow and the other princesses because she hated when they did this especially if the triplets were here but luckily they were at kindergarten.

* * *

Rose was wondering what was wrong as she and her parents were sitting at a table in the Cavern but was in awe as they explained why Snowgre sent her the roses but blushed as she knew she'd read that in the card he'd sent with the roses but Cookie saw her daughter was a little distracted at this.

"We know how important Snowgre is to you.

If you guys want to do this, we're behind you." Brogan told her.

She nodded but already had made up her mind.

"Yes this is what we want." she answered.

Brogan hugged her as Cookie was nervous.

Rose had a feeling Snowgre and his uncle were having this very talk.

She hoped he was okay...


	20. Hanging Out With Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Rooz for her review. **

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he was in the throne room pacing back and forth as he knew his uncle was mad about him wanting to marry Rose but he had a spark with her since he'd first came to Duloc but he knew Rose had wanted to marry him too but hoped Brogan wasn't mad as he cared about Rose but was nervous as he then saw the necklace Pitla had given him as he put it on as he wanted to try something.

He knew Carley and Leah had necklaces like these that allowed them to travel to Duloc whenever they wanted from their world and decided to try himself.

"Duloc." he said as the charm glowed.

Suddenly he vanished in a haze of light.

* * *

Meanwhile Rose was training with her father and preparing to take over the resistance from him when she was older but he was worried knowing that Snowgre wanted to rule Snowia meaning she would have to move there but even if it did, he would want nothing more but for Rose to be happy as he saw sweat run down her face as she had done intense training but then saw Snowgre appear and she hugged him as Brogan smiled seeing her happy.

"Hey Rose.

The necklace brought me here.

Uncle Pitla's worried about this." he said kissing her.

She smiled at this as she blushed.

"I'm sure he'll cool down.

Doesn't he care about your happiness?" she said.

"I guess so." he answered.

She then hugged him as they decided to go to the swamp but saw Leah hug him as she was happy along with Carley seeing him and knowing that he had an necklace like them but wondered what he wanted.

"I just needed to get away." he answered.

"That's okay." they said.

"Yeah but my uncle's mad at me because Rose and I are in love.

And want to get married." he answered.

Carley understood as she knew that this was Rose and Snowgre's choice.

Leah agreed as she saw Rose smile.

"You wanna hang out?" Leah asked.

"Yeah we do.

I haven't had any fun since I left." Snowgre said.

He then grabbed his snowboard as Rose was curious as they went outside but Shrek sighed seeing Pitla here as he knew he wanted to stop both Rose and Snowgre but he needed to talk to him about this.

Pitla sighed as he entered the swamphouse.

* * *

Snowgre laughed as he and the others were having a snowball fight but Rose was nervous as she hoped Snowgre's uncle wasn't mad at them as they liked being together but had no idea Brogan was watching them but he smiled knowing that things were okay but wondered when the wedding was but hoped things were okay.

Rose giggled as snowballs hit her but then she and Snowgre were building a fort but Leah and Carley were doing the same but were having fun and were getting hot but needed to go warm up as they decided to go to Farbuck's but Snowgre had a feeling that his Uncle was here.

"You coming Snowg?" Leah asked.

"Hai I'm coming." he answered.


	21. Giving His Blessing

**A/N**

**Here's more and so sorry for not updating as I've been busy with other fics but I missed writing this one so had to update but Snowgre is still upset about Pitla not wanting them to get married but his friends along with the others can help.**

* * *

Snowgre sighed as he, Carley, Leah and Rose were sitting at a booth in Farbuck's drinking coffee and talking about things like living far away in Snowia but he was nervous knowing his Uncle Pitla wouldn't approve of him and Rose.

He then felt Rose's hand touch his as Leah smiled.

"Don't worry Snowg.

I'm sure he calmed down by now." she replied to him.

Snowgre sighed as he knew she was right but nervous knowing Pitla might be angry about this but he wasn't mad when his father was in love with his mother.

"I hope so.

It's just he wasn't mad when my parents were in love.

So why now?" he said as Rose understood.

She had a feeling it was because she wasn't of royal blood.

Snowgre tensed up at that.

"It shouldn't matter!

Royal or not, I love you.

If that's something my uncle can't accept, then I can't be King." he said.

"Snowg maybe you can change that in Snowia.

Maybe your Uncle changed his mind.

We know how much you care about Rose.

You guys are good together." Carley said.

Leah then hugged her making her blush.

She knew they cared about each other as friends.

"We should go back to the swamp.

Before Shrek and the others ger worried.

I bet he talked some sense into your uncle." Rose said.

Leah nodded in reply to this.

"Hai she's right Snowg.

Your cousin has your back." Carley told him.

Snowgre smiled as he knew his friends were right.

"Yeah let's go." he said as they left.

* * *

Pitla sighed as he and Shrek and Fiona were sitting in the living room drinking coffee and discussing things but they knew he was worried about Snowgre but Shrek knew he was okay and could take care of himself knowing Garrett had taught his cousin karate but he knew Pitla was still confused about why his nephew wanted Rose as Shrek smiled.

"Ever since the first day Snowg came here, he and Rose have been good friends, always there for each other but now they're older, they realise they like each other.

Why can't you accept that/

Don't you want Snowg to be happy?" he told him.

Pitla sighed knowing this was true.

"I-I do but we need a Queen native to Snowia." he answered.

Fiona's eyes widened at Pitla's words.

"That's why you won't let him marry Rose?

Because she's not from Snowia?" she asked angrily.

Shrek knew this was the reason seeing Pitla nervous.

But he saw Snowgre enter along with Rose and their friends.

"I don't care if Rose isn't from here Uncle.

I love her with all my heart.

It's what I've decided.

I hope you'll understand one day." Snowgre said.

Leah smiled as he kissed Rose.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Felicia said.

They agreed with her.

Pitla sighed as he knew there was no stopping his nephew.

"I give you permission to marry." he said.

Snowgre then hugged him.

He knew things were okay now.

But now they needed to prepare.


End file.
